The typical commercial restaurant will serve food to hundreds of people each day. To handle this large volume of business, commercial restaurants have resorted to using large volume food fryers to do their cooking. Cooking oils and food wastes in the form of hot fats and greases are generated in large volumes and require disposal each day. Dangerous conditions in handling the hot fats and greases have created a demand for a safe effective means for their disposal.
Any time a person handles dangerous substances such as scalding hot fats and greases from food fryers on a continual daily basis, safety precautions must be taken to prevent serious burning injuries. A container in which the hot fats and greases are emptied into will become quite hot, and if a person were to come into contact with the container, a serious burning injury could result. Therefore, the container must be designed such that minimal handling is necessary in collecting and disposing of the hot fats and greases.
Most commercial restaurants maintain a main storage vat for the hot fats and greases outside the building so as to avoid the smell and hazards of storing the waste material indoors. Because the main storage vat is outside, the person disposing of the hot fats and greases must transport the container a long distance across rough terrain. The longer the distance to the main storage vat the higher the risk is that a possible injury could occur. Therefore, it is imperative that the container be closed and rests on a stable supportive transporting means. Again, the container used for transporting the hot fats and greases must be designed such that transportation can be facilitated without coming in contact with the hot container itself.
In order to dispose of the hot fats and greases, the container must be raised and tipped such that its contents will discharge through its inlet opening into the main storage vat. Again, if care is not taken any bodily contact with the hot container will cause a serious burning injury. Moreover, if the container is accidently dropped resulting in a spillage of the hot fats and greases, serious injury may also result.
Promoting safety by minimizing the dangers discussed hereinabove is the primary objective designing a transport container for hot fats and greases and is, therefore, the primary objective of the invention applied for herein.